Sstble
by Zambo
Summary: The My Little Ponies play a rousing game of Sstble! read their adventures as they try and figure out how this crazy game works!
1. Chapter 1

"This is definitely not what I was expecting." These are the words that I am currently using to describe my current situation.

My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I wish I never listened to Pinkie Pie's words. I certainly hope we don't die, because Princess Celestia would love to receive one of my letters on this.

* * *

><p>A young pony stands in her room. Today is just a normal day to her. But for us, it is not, today this pony will take part in something that is possibly bigger then herself and everypony she has ever met. Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she is a Unicorn Pony. She has the ability to use magic, just like any other Unicorn pony, but she is very skilled at it. Twilight is a book worm and is often found at her librarytree home where she is assisted by her friend Spike. She is very new to the idea of friendship as she has often relied upon her smarts to solve situations.

Today Twilight has received a gift from her Princess, a computer! Computers are a relatively new invention in Equestria and nopony has had one for very long. Being a book enthusiast, Twilight hadn't given much thought to owning a computer, but her friend CupcakeTaster insisted that she needed one. CT was a strange pony but Twilight had learned to trust her. Twilight had decided it was time to check out the new computer. She clopped over to it and booted it up. The Computer had come with some programs already on it, the main one being a game called Sstble. Sstble was the reason CT insisted that all her friends get computers. To communicate with each other, the computer also came with a chat program called LetterSender. This was obviously a ridiculous name for a program, but the technology was new so it could be forgiven. Twilight's account on LetterSender was BookEnthusiast (a name that CT obviously made for her.) and she had 5 friends to chat with. CupcakeTaster was online but none of her other friends were. Twilight looked at the screen unamused, why should she play these childish games when she could be doing something worth her time, like reading books?

Oh? It seems CT wants to talk. Twilight had no choice but to reply.

CT: hiya twilight!

CT: err, i mean BE!

BE: You know what my name is, you don't need to use my LetterSender screen name you know?

CT: but its more FUN this way!

BE: Fine, I will play along for now, CT, but I really should get back to studying.

CT: but we need you for this GAME, it wont be any FUN unless we have all six of us playing!

BE: I'm aware, when will the others be joining in?

BE: And will this take long?

CT: i think AnimalGriever is supposed to get on soon!

BE: Well she had better hurry, I want to write to Princess Celestia about what I have learned today.

CT: what have you learned!

BE: That technology is no match for books, and that friendship is magic.

CT: huh, how do you figure that!

BE: I looked into the clouds and saw it.

CT: really!

CT: that is AMAZING!

BE: Oh CT, you cant see things in the clouds, its just water vapor.

CT: im not listening la la la!

CT: now I want to look at clouds!

CT: ill be back soon!

CT: maybe ill see TA!

CT had gotten off of her computer. Some ponies were just strange. Twilight knew this for sure, but that didn't mean that they were any less her friend. Twilight had decided to see what her assistant Spike was up to.

Spike was a baby dragon who Twilight's magic had hatched. Ever since they had been inseparable. Both of them were sure that without the other, they would be lost.

* * *

><p>Spike looked about, but all he can recognize is the glow of the Kernel sprite. The meteor had impacted right in front of him with so much force that he may have well been hit with a mallet. He Tried calling for Twilight but there was no response. The meteor had left Spike off balance and weak. He needed to find his friend and figure out what was happening. He began to crawl his way towards the Kernel sprite...<p>

* * *

><p>Now where could that little dragon be? Twilight had searched all around her home and even outside. There was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he was out trying to impress AT again? Maybe this time he will have luck on his side? That or magic, you can always count on magic. Twilight walked over to her favorite book: 'Magic and its many practical uses.' She made sure to Captchalogue it in her 'Magic Sylladex.' This was her most favorite Sylladex because all she had to do was perform the proper spell to retrieve her item. The only downside was, the more valuable the item, the harder the spell needed to retreive it. Twilight was glad that she was not in any immediate danger so she could use an unlimited amount of time to conjure up the spells for her Sylladex. This would definitely not hamper her or her friends in any way in the future. She was happy about this because she saw no irony whatsoever.<p>

Twilight had been away from the computer for quite some time. Maybe some of her other friends had signed on? She made her way over to the screen and saw that indeed one had decided to send her a chat invite. It was GraciousApples.

GA: Uhh, hello?

GA: Dang technology, who needs it?

GA: BE, can yah hear me?

BE: Yes, I can hear you GA.

BE: I don't suppose you have seen Spike around lately?

GA: I'm sorry sugar cube, I haven't.

GA: But I'll keep an eye out for 'em.

GA: Say, do you know when CT wanted to start this game of hers?

GA: I kinda left my workload on Big Mac.

BE: No I don't.

BE: She's such a finicky pony.

BE: last I checked she was staring at the clouds.

GA: Yeah that sounds like CT alright.

GA: Well I'll be in touch I 'spose.

GA: G'bye.

BE: Bye.

GA was a good friend. Defiantly the kind you wanted to play a game alongside. A game that Twilight hoped would start soon. She looked around her room. All the books were set up perfectly. It would be a real shame if anything would happen to them.

Twilight couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was looming over the horizon. She had felt this when the return of Nightmare Moon was at hand but she had solid evidence to back that up. This feeling of fear was different. Almost like she shouldn't play this game, maybe it would be best to tell her friends to not play this game also? This was absolutely crazy, Twilight gave herself a quick hoof to the head so she could forget this nonsense. She knew that she could handle anything alongside her friends.

* * *

><p>Twilight wished she had never played this game.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting around was boring. Twilight wished that CT or any of her friends would just hurry up so she could play this game. She looked around her library, everything was in the right place, Spike does a good job of keeping it clean. Twilight wished he hadn't, she was desperately bored. Twilight thought that it would be a good idea to turn off the computer and go for a walk, or read, or anything except wait. But she looked and saw that CT was trying to talk to her. Finally, something to do.

CT: okay!

CT: are you ready to PARTY!

BE: Yes, but where are the others?

BE: Shouldn't we wait for them before we begin?

CT: hmmm..!

CT: nope!

CT: we can start anytime!

BE: Why didn't we start earlier then?

CT: i didn't want to silly!

BE: One of these days CT.

BE: Bang.

BE: Zoom.

BE: Straight to the moon.

CT: dont be so grumpy!

CT: now you need to start up the Sstble program on the computer!

BE: Then what?

CT: then pick the client program!

CT: you'll see!

CT: we're going to have lots of FUN!

Twilight did as she was told and began to run the Sstble program. Immediately it asked if she was a Client or Server player. She clicked Client and a loading screen appeared. The screen was of the Sstble installation disk spinning. The disk had a red looking barn on it made of multiple sections. It was probably the logo for the game. Twilight wondered if other Ponies would be playing? She guessed not because nopony else was added to her LetterSender account. While she was contemplating, the program had finished loading, and CT was messaging her also.

CT: is it done yet!

CT: is it!

CT: answer me you silly!

BE: What?

BE: Oh yeah, I got it.

BE: What do I do now?

CT: you watch!

BE: Huh?

Twilight heard a crash and turned around to see one of her bookcases in shambles. This sight was absolutely horrifying.

CT: my bad..!

Twilight ran to the bookcase, her books were scattered across the floor. Oh how she wished Spike was here to help her clean it up! But what had caused such a disturbance to this lovely grouping of books? Surely Twilight was the only one home. Thinking of nothing else, she asked CT.

BE: My bookcase is in ruins!

BE: Who would ever do such a thing?

CT: i wonder haha..!

BE: Hmm.

CT: i didnt mean to honest!

CT: i was just playing around with the interface of the game, your books are lovely really!

BE: What kind of game is this?

CT: im not really sure!

CT: but it said something about big ADVENTURE and tons of FUN!

CT: you know I love tons of FUN!

BE: What is the interface like?

BE: Its not much of a game if I just have to watch while you destroy my room.

CT: well im suppose to build things!

CT: and you get to play with what i built!

BE: Sounds boring.

CT: we shall see!

CT: there isnt much room to work with here!

CT: lets fix that!

Twilight saw a red courser shaped like the Sstble logo. It highlighted a small portion of spce going outside Twilight's home and suddenly blank area appeared. But the blank are was an expansion of Twilight's home. The logistics of this are to not be questioned at all.

BE: Whoa!

BE: Is that you doing that?

CT: sure is!

CT: watch what else I can do!

A very tubular looking device had appeared, it has a digital timer on it. The time read 4:13, a number which held no significance whatsoever, and had begun counting down. The device was large and closed at the top. Twilight had no idea what it was, but maybe CT did?

BE: What is that?

CT: its a cruxtruder and we need to open it fast!

CT: what can i use to break the top off twi!

BE: Well you cant use any of MY things.

BE: Do you know how long it will take to rearrange those books?

CT: wait i got it!

Twilight turned around yet again, CT had used the courser to lift up the fallen bookcase. Twilight already knew what was coming, but nothing could emotionally prepare her for it. The bookcase come hurling down on top of the Cruxtruder, breaking the top of it off. But the Cruxtruder had proven to be quite an admirable adversary indeed, the book case could not match up to its insane powers of being made of metal, and shattered to many pieces. I'm sure that if there was real dialog in this, with the quotes and everything, we would get a very long 'NO' out of Twilight.

BE: WHAT.

BE: DID.

BE: YOU.

BE: DO?

CT: we dont have time for this twi!

CT: i need to deploy the rest of the TOYS so we can get this GAME moving!

BE: That was my bookcase!

BE: My favorite bookcase!

BE: Please let this be a dream...

CT: this is kinda serious!

CT: but its never a PARTY until something breaks!

BE: Since when has that been?

CT: just now!

CT: arent i clever!

BE: Please just do what you need to do.

BE: I hear something, I'm going to check it out.

Twilight did indeed hear something, a rustling coming from her bed area. She moved towards the stairs and took a quick glance at the courser, it was busy making more gizmos, Twilight was not having fun. She began to ascend the stairs. At the top she saw another heartbreaking site, more of her precious books have been strewn about the floor. Some of them had even been torn up! This was most disheartening, whoever had done this is certain to receive a magical beat down. But what would the thing who was receiving the magical beat down be? Twilight looked towards her bed. A small creature was bouncing upon it. The creature appeared to be covered in, or made of newspaper. For simplicity's sake, the creature is now an imp, a paper imp. Twilight has been stumped by mystical creatures before, who were not imps, but she was especially stumped by this one. The imp had noticed her, but continued it's romp on the bed. Twilight had concluded that the imp was the culprit, and decided that it had to feel her divine fury.

[S] STRIFE!

Ha! wasnt that fun to watch? Of course it was! Twilight stood in triumph, the victory had yielded a bounty of things that resembled gushers, but they were composed of newspaper. Twilight had collected them but they disappeared. Maybe it was time to check in on CT? Twilight made her way downstairs. An assortment of devices were strewn about her home, and a glowing ball had appeared next to the Cruxtruder. Twilight moved to the computer, where CT was buzzing about something.

CT: hurry hurry!

CT: why are you taking so long!

CT: we have to PLAY this GAME right now!

CT: no time for books Twi!

BE: Sorry.

BE: I had to deal with a criminal.

BE: What is all of this?

CT: finally!

CT: you defeated an imp I see!

CT: good, we are going to need more grist for this PARTY!

BE: We need what?

CT: grist!

CT: that stuff you got from defeating the imp!

BE: About that.

BE: What was it doing here?

CT: its part of the GAME silly!

CT: what we need to do now is prototype your kernel sprite!

BE: How do you know so much about this game?

BE: Is it like that time with the Parasprites?

CT: somepony told me!

CT: but she wanted it to be a secret!

CT: hush hush!

BE: Fine, I will play your game.

BE: Sorry, I mean GAME.

CT: hey!

CT: thats my thing!

BE: I know.

CT: prototyping twilight!

CT: get on it!

BE: How do I do that?

CT: throw something COOL into the sprite!

CT: youll see!

BE: Alright just let me

CT: let you what!

CT: twilight!

A meteor had smashed into Twilight's home. It had landed right beside Twilight, knocking her over. Disoriented, Twilight looked around the room. She caught a glimpse of the Cruxtruder's timer, it was at 2:14. The timer was obviously counting down to something. Twilight needed to hurry, but she wasnt able to move from the concussive shock of the meteor. She lie there, still, and wondered if this was her end.


End file.
